Enen
, referencing Enen.}} Enen (Blazing, 炎炎) is a dark Kunoichi, an illustrious demon. Creator of the Earth Grudge Fear kinjutsu, she is an immensely powerful shinobi, capable of taking on clans on her own. Chased out of her village flatly, she has been in hiding for over a 100 years, regaining her strength. She awaits the day to attack her home vilage, the one she helped found, and reshape it in her own image. A woman who works alone, she relies on her own abilities to get through the day. Wise as the moon, she is ready for pretty much everything a shinobi could throw at her, with her over a century of experience. And the year count rises. She has become a master of disguise and poise, tricking the most clever of shinobi. Unknown that she still breathes the air of the lands, only a few know of this terror, that has been lying in secret for so long. With the power of Earth Grudge Fear, she has turned into into a revolutionary power. She has gained three Kekkei Genkais, one from each of her hearts. Terrifying her capabilities, it has yet to be seen the true damage she can do to the world. Background Time of War Born to a child of an exiled clan member and his wife, who wasn't a warrior at all, a woman from a nation, she was forced to grow up pretty fast during the Era she was born, Warring States. Her father fought to survive and support them, and even then, with all his talent, it was still a struggle. They lived day to day, everyday. Day in and day out. This caused Enen to be trained with her father, whenever he got the time. He taught her the basis to become a one-man machine like him, capable of doing the jobs of a group. She would continue under his tutelage until her mother's death at 14 years, and her father's death soon afterwards, as he had lost his will to fight. Enen, orphaned, would be left to the life of her parents, fighting day to day, for the next ten years. She surpassed her old man easily, and was clearly making a name for herself. The One-Woman Clan as what she became to be known as. She ranked just eleventh in efficiency for nation use, just under the top ten or five clans. She worked alone and was the best at doing so. Coveted by men, she turn them all down, or backstabbed them in the end, aiming to survive above all else. Hired to do the highest of jobs, she was clearly to be reckoned with. Greatly renowned when the Era began to cease, she found herself in the land that would form the village of Takigakure. End of an Era As the Era ceased, she began to wander the land she was in, making a living of her money and men. Living the good life, she was soon sought out by Takigakure Elders, aiming to create the new village for peace. They offered for her to join, but she at first refused. She worked alone right? So she had no business working with others. But soon, she figured she couldn't work against the might of these new forming villages and lands alone. Founding Taki & Waterfall Kunoichi So she sought out the Taki Elders again, who allowed her to join the newly forming village. She really help put a just justice system in place, one which was very true to the heart. After all of that, and the justice system in place, she was elected to become an official shinobi of Takigakure. She would be tasked to be Head of Law Enforcement, punishing those who didn't follow her laws. She would take the job, seeing it as a way to continue her individuality even a little. She would do this for the next five years, taking down criminals. Until she would hit her thirties, and find out some deadly news. Impossible Obstacle Soon after her 30th birthday, Enen collapsed one day on duty. She was rushed immediately to the village's medics, who soon deduced her issue. Her heart was plagued with a unique disease that would kill her within twenty years, and end her shinobi life in ten years. This drove Enen quietly insane. She couldn't imagine dying, she wanted to continue living. She didn't want to be remembered as the powerful woman that fell to sickness. Thus began her research, a race against time to find her cure. She searched old document after old document, attempted theories with chakra and mediums. It took quite sometime, but she eventually created a cure for her ailment. Creation of a Kinjutsu Escape from Taki To Present Personality Enen has been shown to be a deceiving and cold woman, who wouldn't give a second thought before leaving a "comrade" to die, if it meant her surviving another day. Survival is the instinct that governs her. Day in and day out, she lives for herself, to keep living forever. When she found out her life was endangered by a slow-to-take-effect heart problem, she resorted to crafting Earth Grudge Fear as a way to get around death, and continue living. She has managed to live for more than 130 years now, showing her love for life tremendously. She also has managed to continue being a shinobi all these years, constantly gaining power, to continue surviving until she sees fit to die. Which isn't likely anytime soon. Enen is also very cold, who's compliments come at a very high price. She seems bitter to the world, especially to Takigakure shinobi for "screwing" her over. She has seen the world according to her, for all its worth, and has resorted to the thought that humanity is pretty evil. Governed by nothing more than vile vices, which destroy what little good they have in them, herself being one of them. She has seen only a few who have escaped the darkness created by these vices, but she notes they all came close to delving into at least once before, or have been a victim of a person who has become evil, or the hatred of another. Thus, she looks down on humans, even herself, at their evil nature. She believes most are not capable of goodness. She lacks a lot of morality for people, killing them without a second thought or remorse, and even enjoying the death of those truly evil, or those unsuspecting. However, this could be seen as one of the few morals she has; killing the evil (truly evil), who she despises. Enen comes off as sinister and intimidating, capable of dragooning people to do her work out of fear. She is to be a mistress of words, manipulating people with her voice, and maybe even persuading them with her body. She is not above using sexual things to get what she wants. She views it only as a medium to get her true goals. She is very persuasive to a lot of people, who talks very calmly. She has gotten people to sacrifice their lives for her, through words alone. Also a good liar, she seems to lie a lot in order to persuade, or just get out of situations. She also gets people to do things for her, based a false statement. She isn't above deception and spying either, often going undercover to places to get intelligence, or something of power. Enen has been shown to be quite greedy, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals. Not even just survival, just anything she wants, usually on a whim. She is not above using dirty tactics to get money, or using her overwhelming power and vitality to get something. She is not the woman to play fair, as she wants only to get what she deems fit. Power seems to be one of these things. She could care less about everything else. However, for all the darkness she has submerged to, there is a few who have earned her respect, who she wouldn't mind working with. She wouldn't kill them, on a whim that she has taken a liking to them. But who these individuals are, who she likes, are generally unknown. Appearance A woman of beauty that even time has not destroyed. Tall in stature, she easily reaches over 5 feet 8 inches tall. Her face is adorned by midnight hair, that reaches her middle back. She has red eyes, the color of blood according to most. She has fair skin, and a full face and lips, which are usually painted in black, purple or red lipstick. Her body fits the perfect hourglass shape, having not lost it all these years. Enen remains looking like a woman in her prime, physically in condition, and in appearance. Her body is deemed quite attractive, wearing a form-fitting black dress that emphasizes her body. A work of art some deem her body, her arms and legs are no exception. They seem to be in peak form. This is evident in her long black gloves with red stripes that she wears that go up to her upper arms. A red mark is just above her breasts, which may be a symbol of something unknown. She wears black heeled shoes for footwear. Usually when in combat, she uses her black threads to create claws for herself, of varying length for combat. She sometimes wears a green fur coat for travel, or cold places. Enen is usually seen with a devious smile, or no expression at all. It is noted that most likely, her body is composed of many stitches from her Earth Grudge Fear technique. Enen.png Enen2.jpg Enen2.png Enen3.jpg Enen4.jpg Enen5.jpg Enen6.jpg Enen7.jpg Abilities Enen is someone not to be taken likely. Few have more experience than her, as she has lived almost two centuries. With mastery of 3 Kekkei Genkai under her skill set, she is to be feared. The power to fire flexible lasers and form storms, create a corrosive mist, and control magnetism are under her control, along with the natures of Wind and Water Release. She is very illusive, not one that is easily caught. Beautiful and cunning, she is truly a manipulator of the mind. The art of escaping comes second nature to her, eluding the detection of even the best sensors. Stealth is the game of this woman, along with her power. Her true power comes from experience. Her skills have been practiced over and over, for at least more than a century. She has seen a lot, and therefore can counter techniques that might defeat other just as skilled as her. Experience is Enen's true weapon. Kinjutsu As the creator of the Takigakure kinjutsu, Earth Grudge Fear, she is one of its most skilled users. Relying on it heavily, it is the core of her fighting style, the powers she attains from the dead. Kekkei Genkai *'Boil Mask': *'Storm Mask': *'Magnet Mask': Nature Transformation *'Wind Mask': Semi-Immortality Taijutsu Eight Gates The ultimate form of taijutsu, it unleashes a human's full physical potential on the battlefield. Having practiced this for decades, after being taught by Rakan, Enen is classified as a master user of this technique. Medical Ninjutsu Genjutsu Black Thread Bukijutsu Intelligence Deduction Smarts and Diversionary Tactics Knowledge Chakra Reserves and Prowess Killing Intent Body Flicker Chakra Suppression & Sensory Equipment *'Steam Armor:' Synopsis Relocation To Kirigakure Trivia *Appearance comes from Lust of Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Approved Technique